Embracing Darkness
by profoundlycan
Summary: In the absence of light does hope linger, not extinguishing but continually burning brighter as people must embrace the darkness war creates. Post "The Fortune Teller", eventual Zuko/Katara. Various pairings. Character death.
1. Omen

**Title**: Embracing Darkness

**Disclaimer**: Characters, etc belong to Mike and Bryan. I write this purely for entertainment purposes.

**Rating**: M, for adult situations, cursing, violence and imagery.

**Summary**: In the absence of light does hope linger, not extinguishing but continually burning brighter as people must embrace the darkness war creates. A mother prays for forgiveness; a teen craves only his redemption; and a young bender strives for stability amongst despairing odds. Post-"The Fortune Teller", Zuko/Katara. Various pairings.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Omen_

Dusk settled upon the small Earth Kingdom village, and the market was closing for the night as a young girl curiously jogged between grocery stands as the owners put away various trinkets and produce. Her raven hair cascaded down her small body, ending in a mass of loose, haphazard curls at her waist as she stood on her tiptoes to see over the wooden tables. At the current vendor she resided, she watched the elderly woman stack boxes of moon peaches atop each other. Eventually, the woman turned around to smile at the youngster, offering her a small fruit from the top crate. The little one quickly glanced to the cloaked stranger who followed several steps behind her, seemingly asking permission from the lithe figure, whom the woman assumed to be her parent. The stranger lifted her head and approached the stand, taking the fruit and surveying it then allowed for her daughter to have it. The hooded newcomer then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and led her away from the grocer, but not before gracing the owner with a nod of appreciation.

The woman led her daughter to a secluded area nearby, wishing for a place to rest her feet as well as allow her youngling to finish her fruit. Though, she steadfastly noted that her daughter had easily managed to consume a good portion of the peach all ready, as well as smother its sweet juices across the lower half of her face. She grinned at her mother from where she sat beside her, half-eaten white flesh threatening to spill from her mouth. Her daughter was used to the rushed paced at which they traveled: A life where her mother was never sure where their next meal came from, and had grown accustomed to eating quickly and, like any five-year-old, quite messily.

Sighing, she reached out her hand which was covered by the sleeve of her cloak, and wiped her daughter's face despite her protests. When the little one would not stop squirming, she scolded, "Hold still, Lyria! Let me clean your face." Upon completion of the task, the girl stood from her seat and stepped several paces away from her mother, sitting in the dirt and continuing to eat what was left of her demolished peach, scowling.

The woman rolled her eyes, yet could not keep herself from chuckling at the girl's contorted face, the scowl reminiscent of the son she left behind to save. In spite of herself, Ursa couldn't keep the memories of her boy's beautiful visage from surfacing before her very eyes, moisture accumulating along her lower lids and the familiar sting of regret aching within her. Though, painfully, she acknowledged that her son was more than likely no longer the young, confused boy she turned her back on and swiftly walked into the night. No, he was sixteen years old, and it had been six long and tiring years since her banishment.

Ursa briefly wondered if Zuko even remembered her, or if Ozai had quashed any remaining remnants of her from the palace and their son's and daughter's minds. Before she could ponder this train of thought further though, she shook the ideas from her head, terrified of any method her ex-husband may have employed to expunge her memory from the children she carried and birthed.

Glancing to the last of her children, the daughter she would never allow Ozai to claim and the sibling her older children may never have the chance to meet, she gave the silently fuming five-year-old a small smile. The stoic child, her personality so similar to her brother's, chose that very moment to gaze up at her mother, having finished her moon peach and wondering where exactly to dispose of it. Ursa pointed to the receptacle behind the girl, the woman standing from her seat and brushing the dust from her cloak as she looked out to the horizon, where the sunset had quickly changed from its vibrant red to a darkened indigo signifying nightfall.

Ursa figured this small village must have a place where she and her daughter could settle for the night. Hailing the youngster to her side, they walked toward the rounded double doors of the building nearest them, hoping for directions to a kind inn keeper or farmer who would not mind allowing the duo to rest from their weary journey.

Cautiously, the cloaked woman proceeded to gently rap on the door of the ornate pagoda as townspeople began to wander from their homes and light the lamps along the street. Though night had fallen and the air cooled, the lit lamps created a warm atmosphere that made Ursa feel surprisingly safe. Her daughter grunted from next to her, growing steadily impatient waiting for someone to answer the door, and before Ursa could knock again, Lyria instead stubbornly kicked at the door.

As Ursa turned to reprimand her daughter for her impertinence, the door creaked open to reveal a preteen girl in a pink and lavender kimono, her pigtails high and thick on her head. Bowing, she greeted with a well rehearsed speech, "I am Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant. We are closed for the night, but if you need directions, there is an information booth down—

"Ah, we have guests," Aunt Wu came to the door, placing a hand on Meng's shoulder. At the preteen's expectant and perplexed gaze, the elderly woman simply nodded and continued, "I'm Aunt Wu, and I've been expecting you." She sidled to one side to allow the two strangers entrance.

Ursa declined genuinely, "Oh, we mean no trouble to you and your young assistant here, madam."

"Please, call me Aunt Wu," the fortune teller interjected kindly, "And you are of no trouble to us, travelers. I am a seer, and I received word today that a stranger and her daughter – who is quite ornery if that glowering yet angelic face and the kick at my door is any indication - would need shelter for the night."

Ursa looked on the older woman furtively, not necessarily distrustful but cautious of anyone who could supposedly see the future. Though, her daughter seemed to have all ready deemed Aunt Wu and her apprentice safe and broke free of her grasp and ran past the threshold to a table where she dug into a large bowl of bean curd puffs. Aunt Wu nodded to the cloaked woman to come in and Ursa jogged to where Lyria was about to shovel another handful into her mouth only to be pulled away by her mother.

"I am _so sorry_ for my daughter's behavior!" Ursa apologized. "We've been traveling all day and have not had much to eat or really any time to rest." The woman held tightly to her daughter's upper arm, the girl whimpering and preparing herself to go into a tantrum at any minute, something which Ursa had prayed she would've outgrew by now.

"It's all right." Aunt Wu smiled. "Meng and I were just about to eat our supper. There's plenty for everyone to partake in." She reached for Lyria's hand and glanced to Ursa for permission, the woman nodding in return. "Come, Little One. I'm sure your tummy must be growling like a big, bad badger-mole," and led her guests to the dining area.

~*~

It was after everyone's stomachs were filled to the brim that Aunt Wu asked Meng if she would help their guest's daughter with her bath. Ursa interrupted, "Um, I do not think that wise. My daughter," she gazed pointedly at the girl, who sat looking happily full and somewhat sleepy, "is not particularly fond of water. I believe it best that I be the one to give her bath, not that I don't appreciate the offer, of course."

"Of course," Aunt Wu acquiesced. "First door to the left, dear."

Meng watched the woman and her child enter the washroom and then returned her attention to her guardian. "Aunt Wu, how come you haven't asked their names?" She played with the chopsticks in her hands.

"There are things in this world that are meant to be mysteries, even that of strangers names and natures. Though you may not be a true seer, as you age your ability to read others will increase thoroughly and you will one day know the questions that need answers and the questions that need remain unanswered." Meng simply nodded, not necessarily understanding the gist of the wisdom Aunt Wu bestowed to her. "I know you have many questions, my little cave hopper, but it's late and I believe it best we clean up; and you and that lovely woman's daughter get to sleep."

Meng protested, "She's five, I'm eleven! Can't I stay up a little longer?" She stood and began collecting dishes.

The elderly woman's joints gave a grievous creak as she used the table to assist her into a standing position. "No," she hissed and rubbed her lower back. "Did you forget that you have lessons early tomorrow?"

The preteen frowned, quieting as she proceeded to the basin of water to wash dishes. She paused briefly to ask, "What about you and that pretty lady? What will you two be doing?"

Aunt Wu trudged over and grabbed a cloth from its ring on the wall, drying the china that Meng handed her. After several moments of silence and before the girl could query again, the elderly woman responded, "I feel I have one more fortune to read before either of us turns in for the night."

~*~

Ursa released a sigh of thanks to the spirits as she gently shut the door to the room her daughter slept, the child completely asleep before her head hit the pillow. Their day had been lengthy and arduous, traveling several miles on foot and her daughter's temperament gradually becoming hotter as the sun ran its course through the sky. By the time they had reached the small village they resided for tonight, the poor thing was hungry, overtired, and dying for a bath, surprising the middle-aged woman greatly when her daughter hardly fought her way into the tub.

As the war continued its course and the Fire Nation proceeded to finish its conquest of the Earth Kingdom, the smaller divisions which she and Lyria treaded through had little to no available shelter, and were suffering through massive food shortages and droughts as refugees sought safety and a place to sleep. For the last several months as the population of those torn by this war increased, Ursa had reason to believe that her once beloved wished to finally conquer Ba Sing Se, once and for all, as it seemed to be the only remaining stronghold the Earth Kingdom had left since the Fire Nation's recent conquering of Omashu.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she approached the dimly lit room Aunt Wu sat reading, a pipe hanging from her mouth and the smell of tobacco and cherry blossom filling the parlor. Ursa observed the older woman eyeing her from over the binding of her book, a smile creasing her elderly face.

"Everything all right?" she questioned, releasing the pipe from her lips and setting it in the ash tray on the end table.

"Perfect," Ursa responded, lowering herself into one of several overstuffed, cushy chairs the room possessed. "Oh, _this_ is comfortable," she breathed, stretching her long legs and flexing her feet. "Thank you, Aunt Wu, for your hospitality."

"It is of no trouble."

"No, I mean it, and I apologize for earlier. As much as I would love to believe that everyone is purely kind and genuine, I still remain cautious. I suppose it's just my nature," she sighed wearily, allowing her head to loll back onto the chair, gazing up at the wood paneled ceiling.

"It is perfectly acceptable to be prudent and wary of anyone's intentions. It is not only your life that hangs in the balance should a person's first impression incorrectly lead you." Aunt Wu closed the book in her lap, staring at the elegant woman who sat before her.

The once Fire Lady hid the impending snort of laughter that rose inside her chest, completely picturing that Iroh sat across from her rather than this woman, a _seer_. _A seer_, she repeated to herself, and then a sense of complete dread washed over her, her fair complexion going from simply pale to a sickening shade of white. Aloud, her voice completely betraying her, Ursa said, "You're a seer."

Aunt Wu calmly lifted her pipe to her lips once more, inhaling languidly then exhaling a smooth line of smoke. "I see what I said earlier has sunk in finally. The travelers that come through this here village are either utterly hopeful and place their full trust into my abilities, or they are mistrustful and believe me a fraud. I prefer to let them make their own conclusions, as like any human being, I am neither perfect nor always right, particularly when it involves weather patterns," she smiled mysteriously.

Removing herself to the edge of her seat, the elderly fortune teller said, "Now if you care to help these old bones from this chair, I will help you find the answers you seek." Ursa stood and stiffly helped the woman from her seat, her shaking hands apparent. "If you are worried for your safety, I will keep assuring you that I mean you no harm. I am a simple old lady who cares for this town through my abilities and only ask that you permit me to read your future."

Though terribly unnerved by the possibility this woman _actually_ possessed this strange and blessed power, Ursa strongly denied, "It is neither me nor my daughter's safety I am worried for, as you and your apprentice have shown us great kindness. I have no reason to believe that you would harm us. It is this ability which you speak that terrifies me." She briefly averted her eyes to the floor, a dark shadow casting across her face. "Time has not been kind," she concluded ominously, then followed Aunt Wu to a secluded room at the other end of the hall.

Aunt Wu sat down on one of the embroidered, colorful cushions adorning the room on the inset floor where an in-ground pyre of ash and splintered bones greeted her, the room smelling its usual strange combination of jasmine incense and coal. She gestured for the younger woman to sit and behold her surroundings whilst she lit the candles surrounding them, and to choose a bone from the large urn next to her. Ursa exhaled an exhaustive breath and chose a medium-sized bone from the urn, pondering momentarily to what animal it could have belonged to.

"The bones are the most reliable way to tell a person's future, as they never lie. I will ask you to throw the bone into the fire where it will crack and splinter; from these cracks your destiny will be revealed."

Her brows knitted together and before she threw her bone into the fire, she questioned, "What if my destiny has all ready been fulfilled? I'm thirty-four years old. What could possibly be left?"

"That is what the bones are _for_, my dear. Destiny does not discriminate based upon age. There are men and women alike whose destinies are not fulfilled 'til long past what they consider their prime. Do not underestimate yourself."

Nodding, Ursa gripped the bone, weighing it in her hand and rolling it to and fro before letting go and throwing it into the crackling fire. Surprised dawned on the faces of the two women, as several large cracks transpired and the fire rose steadily higher, licking the ceiling and quickly calming until the flames extinguished themselves and frown lines appeared on both of their faces.

A pregnant pause later, Ursa cleared her throat and asked, "What does that mean?"

Aunt Wu attempted to cover her voice from the grave thoughts hurling through her harried mind, and managed to respond, "You still have many great trials to endure throughout your life, much that involves unsavory, grueling choices and trying times to come, but you will succeed in spite of it all and reunite with several lost loved ones along the way."

Ursa almost suffocated as her swelling heart jumped into her throat and her breath hitched. An overwhelming sense of hope filled her, from the tips of fingers to the balls of her feet, and she reached one hand to her face in awe, feeling wetness on her palm from tears she didn't realize she'd shed. _Reunite with several lost loved ones_. She vowed this would be the mantra which would allow her and her youngling to continue on their journey, the ravages of war and its mongers be damned. Despite her new found sense of purpose – of life even – she still had one question burning on her mind that she was dying to ask, that she hoped the seer would be able to foretell.

Aunt Wu watched the woman closely; her eyes alight with a hope that she had not seen when the woman had come to her door earlier that evening. One of her brows rose curiously high on her forehead when she noticed that her guests own brows furrowed together in concentration, the debate going on within her head betrayed by the emotions on her face.

The fortune teller interrupted her thoughts, "I presume you have another question..."

Her lips pursed together, still unsure if she should bother putting it out there considering that Aunt Wu most likely did not have an answer, but her heart said for her to do otherwise. "My son," she supplied, "It's about my son." She swallowed harshly and continued after several minutes. "I understand if you don't have an answer, but I just want to know. If he is not the love one you speak of that I'll reunite… Will he find happiness?"

"Though I cannot give you a perfectly accurate prediction of your son's future without him present, I can see from the strength and resiliency you possess that, while he may struggle with his choices in life, the bone tells me that you will be related to a strong and powerful woman. Love usually brings forth good tides, feelings of happiness and security. From this, I gather that your son will likely marry a benevolent and very powerful bender."

~*~

Early the next morning Ursa sat in one of the cushy chairs from the night before, lilting an old song her mother used to entertain her with as a child, brushing Lyria's long, raven hair. The strands were thick and sleek, shimmering in the sunlight of the window and smelling sweetly of yucca and lavender, her ends spindling into large, loose curls. Though her obstinate personality rivaled that of her brother's, when Lyria stood in profile, her physical attributes were so similar to Azula's it often caught Ursa off guard. Now that she was bathed, her tummy full and her eyes slowly losing the dark circles that had accumulated in the last few days, Ursa turned the girl round and planted a soft kiss to her forehead, tapping her tiny nose with her index finger. Lyria silently giggled at the loving gestures, mimicking them upon her mother.

Hugging her daughter tightly, Ursa did not wish to let go, but when Lyria eventually began whining to be free, she allowed her arms to loosen and the girl to run off to find, she assumed, Meng. Aunt Wu came around the corner at that moment, almost colliding with the blur of a zooming five-year-old. The two women laughed and Aunt Wu handed Ursa a steaming cup of tea, which the younger woman gladly accepted.

"Thank you," she replied graciously, the older woman nodding.

"You're very welcome, and I see your young one's temperament is much better this morning. Full of energy, as well."

"Yes," Ursa agreed, "Amazing what a hot meal, bath, and a good night of sleep can do." She savored the tea, its flavor she couldn't quite identify. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Red tea, which I find is a great morning tea, filled with vitamins and minerals. I thought it would be an excellent pick-me-up before you and your daughter leave the village. It is also great for the skin," she winked.

Ursa rolled her eyes, seemingly more comfortable with the old seer, as well as having spent most of the morning with a happy daughter rather than a surly one, making her mood ten times better than the day previous.

The two women sipped their tea quietly, at times the sounds of fast paced footsteps interrupting their tranquility when Lyria would run down the corridor for whatever reason, Meng following behind her sometimes as the preteen prepared for her upcoming lessons that morning.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Aunt Wu cleared her throat, and she gazed up curiously at her companion. "Yes?" she questioned, eyeing the woman from above the brim of the tea she sipped.

"I noticed," Aunt Wu began slowly, "that your daughter does not speak, or rather, that she only speaks like that of an infant attempting to talk for the first time." Ursa cautiously stopped drinking from her cup, setting it upon the table beside her. "I was wondering if this is due to her stubborn nature or if the scar across her throat indicates something more? You have no obligation to answer—

"Injury," Ursa tersely interjected, choosing not to elaborate and an awkward silence fell between the women.

Aunt Wu solemnly inclined her head, the young girl at that very moment speeding into the room, flyaway hairs falling into her eyes and breathlessness apparent. Before the youngster could zoom from the room once more, Ursa sternly reminded, "We'll be leaving soon, Lyria. Don't tire yourself out before we're even out the door." She gazed at her mother owlishly. Nodding in acknowledgement, she slowly walked from the room then continued to run down the hall. Ursa rested her face into her palms, her laughter stifled by her hands. She stated exasperatedly, "It's going to be a long day."

~*~

A few days later Aunt Wu waited outside her pagoda, standing before a giant anteater-mole like creature and the several people who rode it into the village, scaring the people running their daily errands from the street. Having known that she would have an interesting day today, she stepped forward and offered the rotund man upon the beast, "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

He chuckled. "At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery."

As the strangers left the village, Aunt Wu observed the scarred young man from the spot she stood rooted, her eyes misting slightly as the obvious turmoil the boy suffered came off him in large waves. He was hotheaded, strong-willed and persistent. He'd exhaust himself 'til he possessed the redemption he so desperately craved. She inclined her head solemnly for the second time that week and whispered to no one but herself, "You are your mother's son. You will one day find exactly where you fit in this world."


	2. Abandon

**Author's Note**: First, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, alerted, favorited and read this story. Heck, any ounce of interest makes me happy and is greatly appreciated! Anyway, I would like to address a few things, like the timing of this story and updating. The prologue will seem separate from most of the story until I hit about double-digit chapters, as I have much of the latter chapters all ready written compared to the actual beginning. I'm going to try to have most of the chapters around 4,000 words, give or take, and will attempt to update weekly, though it may become a bit inconsistent when I start classes again in mid-January, hopefully no longer than two weeks between new chapters. Also, though I state in the summary this takes place post-"The Fortune Teller", that is only true for the Prologue. This chapter, we jumpt to around the time of "The Serpent's Pass", with a flashback to the past.

Also, to also quell any worries for you eager shippers, this is a Zuko and Katara story, but I have to get some things out of the way first before we can get to the budding romantic aspects of their relationship. I love exploring characters separately as well as in relation to other characters, so lots of juicy character exposition will be had. The beginning of this story is very Zuko heavy, but we'll be getting to the Gaang in the next chapter or so.

Thanks again for the kind response everyone, and now onto the chapter!

* * *

**One**

_Abandon_

The young Fire Nation Naval captain should have suspected his crew members, as well as his uncle, to come up with such an evil scheme to get his mind off of their journey. They'd been at sea for a good year all ready, searching the lost Avatar which most people had lost hope for their savior's return. Zuko, though, prayed to Agni every minute that there would be some sign of the legendary Airbender, but it seemed his crew mainly tagged along and believed the banished prince's efforts were fruitless, and that he'd never manage such an enduring task as finding a 100-plus-year-old man.

As the days grew longer, his crewmen were restless, exhausted, and absolutely sick of being on the ship. Eventually, the young captain's uncle convinced him to dock for a week so to allow the men to recuperate and have some fun, though he'd been reluctant to grant such. Zuko had been tirelessly scouting since his banishment, his face now fully healed with a large dark pink and mauve scar to accompany the mark of shame his father branded him. Without conscious thought, the prince cautiously brought the tips of his fingers to his face and felt the crinkled, leathery flesh he'd grown accustomed to.

He and his Uncle Iroh walked the Earth Kingdom town Guang-Zho for what seemed like several hours, though his older companion had stopped at several shops while his nephew leaned against the outside wall. Zuko hated shopping, and he hated that his Uncle loved to do so everywhere they landed, but if it were not the fact that his uncle was the only one who cared for his well-being - not that he'd ever admit it aloud - he would wander elsewhere and allow his uncle to enjoy his sprees.

Zuko observed the scenery of the small town, exhaling a bored sigh and gazing at the sundial at the center of the town. His patience was waning - not that he had much to spare - and the former Fire Nation prince wished his uncle would hurry up and pay for whatever he'd found to clutter his room with further. His wish was soon granted as his uncle stepped out from the shop with a pouch in hand and a smile on his face, waving to the clerk whom Zuko noticed was an older woman who happened to wink the very moment he looked.

Shortly, Zuko's palm met his face at his uncle's careless liaisons and stopped the older man from telling him whatever he did to get such attention, which usually involved some sweet-talking that the prince believed absolutely idiotic, but it was his uncle's way and he continued to put up with it. Before he could ponder on the city further and leave his thoughts of his uncle behind him, his uncle's arm met his collar bone as they had stopped in front of some dark tavern with low lights. The teenager gazed up at the creaking sign above them and grimaced.

"We're not going in there," he commanded tersely.

His Uncle smiled and said, "Come now, my nephew. It's your fifteenth birthday and we've done nothing to celebrate it. You are a growing young man with needs—

"Uncle, if you finish that sentence I will firebend the beard right off your face," he threatened lowly, a scowl creasing his youthful features. "Besides, birthday or not, I have nothing to celebrate."

"Would you celebrate it if your mother were here?" His Uncle queried carefully, the subject of his mother a touchy one at best.

"Leave her out of this," Zuko growled, then pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. "Fine. We'll go in. But no funny business," the prince laid out, then pushed past his Uncle and into the tavern which he soon discovered was actually a brothel.

Zuko sat beside Lieutenant Jee, his arms crossed and his usual unhappy glower gracing his face as a woman onstage, that could not have been even a decade older than himself, entertained the male audience unquestionably. The prince was slightly embarrassed when his uncle came and sat beside him, elbowing him in the ribs and raising his eyebrows suggestively. The young man shuddered and observed the burlesque tavern in disgust, particularly as it seemed half his men had already left the bar with women on their arms to the upstairs of the building. The rest of his crew looked fairly sloshed out of their minds, and the former prince preferred to keep himself sober should any news arise, but his uncle was pushing a shot of whiskey his way, tempting him to celebrate the day he'd come into this world 15 years ago.

Understanding that the old man would never quit, Zuko slammed the shot down his throat and the glass onto the table, his eyes closing bracingly as the liquid burned down his esophagus. It wasn't necessarily good, but not bad either, and despite his better conscience, he managed several more shots before one of his crewmen offered him an assortment of alcoholic beverages. Before long the prince was blinking several times just to get a clear view of what was in front of him, and the room spun as he attempted to stand only managing to fall right back down into his seat once more.

The prince noticed through hazy vision that a young woman, someone who could _not_ have been even five years older than himself, come up onto the stage. Out of all the women who'd been up there, she was by far the most beautiful in his eyes, in spite of her exoticness. Her skin was several shades darker than his, her hair a flowing mass of thick, dark strands that cascaded along her shoulders, its ends gently swaying against her elbows. Like many of those hailing from the Earth Kingdom, her eyes were a shimmering shade of green, so similar to the Fire Nation's usual gold and amber, but still fascinatingly different. Despite his better judgment, Zuko watched her like a dragon-hawk through her entire routine.

She maneuvered around the prop like a true master, her actions similar to that of the element by which this city was surrounded, and as she drew herself close to the edge of the stage, she found his gaze and he was surprised she didn't grimace at the grotesque scar that covered a large portion of his face.

Her routine had several complicated moves, many of which required acrobatics that he had only ever seen his sister's friend, Ty Lee, manage to complete. Her movements were fluid and he remained entranced as the garment that held her ample bosom fluttered from her fingers and to the floor of the stage. It was only a matter of seconds that the young man found that the constant armor he wore began to feel uncomfortable and the tunic underneath stuck against his skin as he began to heat and sweat. When she was finished, his crew and uncle didn't notice him stagger to the backstage where he found the young woman brushing her luscious locks, her body still largely uncovered.

Feeling that someone was watching her, she turned and noticed the boy that had remained watchful of her the entire time, his eyes bleary with drunkenness and his pants showing his noticeable arousal. She lowered her eyes seductively and tilted her head toward a staircase leading to the private lofts, urging him to follow her. And like a moth to a flame, the teen followed her willingly to her nest where she proceeded to bend his will to her curves.

It was obvious to the young woman - who happened to be only a few years older than her male companion (she assumed), a teenager herself by all accounts - that the boy had never experienced sexual satisfaction from a woman, and she allowed for him to go at his own pace the first time around, as he fumbled with any and everything before him, but once he had managed to actually find where what went, she allowed herself to take over and show him what miracles an experienced woman can truly do.

* * *

Zuko woke abruptly, the sun beating down upon him and his uncle as they slept in a wooded area near the city which he had lost his virginity several years previously. At seventeen, he was surprised he still remembered that night and the exotic young woman so vividly. He groaned as he sat up and then noticed that his dream had been more than innocent as the front of his trousers were wet and a hard-on very much apparent. Quickly sneaking a glance at his uncle to make sure the man wasn't awake - though his snores sort of gave that away - the teenager scampered to the river nearby to clean himself up as well as wash the clothes he'd manage to sully in his sleep.

When Zuko returned from bathing in the river, his uncle had a pot of tea brewing on the fire and his Pai Sho tiles out, strategizing his next move. Clearing his throat before seating himself, his uncle glanced up from his game and smiled. "Where did you go off to, Nephew?"

"To shower," he stated simply, reaching for a piece of fruit from their pack. He took several bites, swallowing before speaking again. "Are we headed for Guang-Zho today?"

"We need to if we wish to make the ferry to Ba Sing Se in the next couple of days," his uncle replied, never removing his eyes from his game. "Though, I'm sure we can stop into several shops and look around without wasting much time."

Zuko growled, "Isn't the definition of wasting time window shopping?" At his uncle's crestfallen look, the teen retracted his accusation. "Fine, but we can't buy anything unless it's essential for our travels, Pai Sho tiles notwithstanding." The teen glared, though nowhere near as threatening if he were facing an enemy rather than his uncle.

"We have made excellent time, my nephew. I'm sure we can spare a few hours to some relaxation and leisurely walking. Besides, I'm sure you remember the last time you were in the city," his uncle supplied, winking.

The former prince ran his hand down his face, preferring not to honor his uncle's words with a reply, though the blood rushing into his cheeks likely gave his embarrassment away at discussing such subjects. He concluded that the fact they were near the city influenced his wet dream last night, not that he would mention what happened to his uncle, of all people. Unfortunately, the man then chose to question, "What were you dreaming about last night, if I may ask?"

"Why?" Zuko staunchly recovered, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The kettle whistled soundly and his uncle paused to pour tea into their cups and to put out the fire. "You seemed restless, is all," his uncle shrugged, happily sipping from his cup.

"It was nothing," he lowly responded, taking a heaping gulp from his tea and casting his eyes elsewhere.

"Whatever troubles you, Zuko, I'm sure will be alleviated by a trip through the lovely town nearby. We can even stop at a certain tavern—

"Burlesque house, you mean, and no!" Zuko promptly snuffed that particular conversation, a huff of disappointment emitting from the old man. Pinching his nose once more, he ground out, "I'm sure we can find other sources of entertainment, Uncle."

"I'm sure we could," the retired General agreed.

~*~

It was later that morning that the two travelers packed what little they had and rode to Guang-Zho, a small Earth Kingdom city surrounded by water along the north and southern edges. Zuko could taste the salt in the air that wafted from the ocean, the scent of it bringing about memories of his days commandeering his ship. Several months had passed since the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, where he and his uncle lost everything and thereafter floated on a piece of driftwood for three weeks. The banished prince had grown so accustomed to the salty air during his constant travels that for the last few months he'd felt almost sick without it. Now as he and his uncle entered the city he had almost refused to dock about two years ago, nostalgia washed over him as he reminisced on the days before his father deemed him a complete failure.

The prince was brought forth from his reverie as he heard his uncle loudly complain from behind him, Zuko's lips pursing together in frustration due to the man's antics and quickly found a place to harness the stubborn bird-mule they rode. He attached a feed bag to the creature's muzzle, petting its feathers absentmindedly then stretched his sore limbs. He was careful not to knock the straw hat he wore that hid his most recognizable trait, and a loud pop from his shoulder, as well as his knee, elicited a strange look from his uncle.

"What?" he asked gruffly. "I'm the one that does all the work riding that thing." From beside him, the ostrich-horse brayed indignantly, his feathers ruffling and then nipped at Zuko's shoulder. "Hey!"

"I don't believe he appreciates being deemed a 'thing', Nephew." Iroh evaded Zuko's glower as the old man turned to observe the city appreciatively, mentally noting the shops he wished to venture. "Why don't you find a nice place to rest while I go and look around? I know you do not enjoy shopping, though I do plan for you to accompany me when we are in Ba Sing Se. Maybe you could visit your lady friend—

"Uncle!"

"Okay, okay. I know when an old man is not wanted," Iroh lifted his hands in surrender. "How about we meet in a few hours at the center fountain, grab something to eat, and then we head our way to Full Moon Bay?" The man smirked at his rhyme.

Zuko swiped a palm down his face. "Agreed," and as he watched his uncle's retreating form, he called, "and no buying anything unless it's essential. We have enough to carry as it is!"

~*~

The prince strode around the city for a while before his feet grew tired and eventually found a tree upon a hill to sit against and rest. He lowered his hat and crossed his legs and arms, bowing his head so passers-by would think him asleep as he observed his surroundings. Not much had changed since his last visit, except that instead of on a quest for the Avatar with his crew and uncle, here he now sat a prince without a country, a fugitive of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, with his shopaholic uncle likely filling his pack at that very moment with useless knick-knacks the two didn't need. Zuko angrily kicked a small rock down the hill. _How could things change so much in so little time?_

Wallowing in his usual self-pity, Zuko lifted his head slightly as he heard a female voice not far from where he sat and turned in the direction it came. Curious, he stood and looked over the hill to the stream below where a young woman kneeled doing laundry, a small toddler tugging at her apron and begging for attention. As he proceeded to watch, he noted almost uncomfortably that just from her back the woman seemed familiar, from the way her hips lightly swayed to the wisps of hair that escaped the up-do she wore. The Firebender leaned forward a bit to catch a better glimpse, but stepped awkwardly on a small pebble and lost his balance, tumbling quickly down the somewhat large hill.

_Just my luck_, he thought as he finally stopped with a sickening thud against a large boulder encrusted in the dirt. Thankfully he had managed not to smash his head against the rock, but his lower back throbbed painfully and dizziness blurred his vision.

"Ugh," he groaned, using his sturdy rest to help himself into a seated position. As he rubbed his lower back and sore tail bone, he realized that the woman who he had likely interrupted had not spoken. Thinking it slightly odd, he looked up and almost yelped in surprise to find her jaw slack in an expression of shock and recognition. The toddler – who was female – peered cautiously from where she had wrapped her little arms around her mother's leg.

Before Zuko could ask why she kept staring at him, her face contorted into one of anger and she hastily pointed, "You!"

The prince instinctively reached for his straw hat only to realize it had likely come off during his somersaulting into the boulder and swiftly found himself on his feet. His fight or flight response switched into gear, and not the type to harm an innocent woman and her child, he began to run. Though, his efforts were quickly thwarted when a large slab of rock appeared in front of him and another jagged piece of earth bent into his stomach where he was thrown several meters into the air and landed smack dab next to his pursuer.

"I don't want to hurt you!" he growled, gazing up at his opponent to make another retort, but his mouth went completely dry as his mind briefly flashed to a pair of shimmering green eyes and a dancing, seductive body.

"I see you came back." From the apparent frown on her face and unhappy look in her eyes, Zuko thought it best to keep his mouth shut. "What? Not gonna say anything to your first fuck, Navy Boy?" she seethed.

For some reason, the Firebender still found his throat constricted of words as he stared at the woman he'd just dreamt about last night, not having expected to run into her while he and his uncle simply passed through the city. At that very moment, he wished he had listened to whatever advice his uncle had bestowed to him on situations like these, if he had. Enemies were one thing; a woman who he'd lost his virginity to and fled back to his ship was another completely.

Searching for an answer, he replied, "How can I say anything when I don't even know your name?" As per usual, his words held his usual raspy impatience, which – if her tapping foot and tightening hand on her hip were any indication – she did not take kindly to his tone. In an attempt to recover, Zuko then stuttered, "S-so… you-you're an Earthbender?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Yes, I'm an Earthbender, and my name is Qian Na. Why ask now when you didn't bother to ask last time? What – almost two years ago?"

"I was drunk. I obviously wasn't thinking about names and neither were you; so what does it matter?"

"Yeah, because what are we brothel girls to you men but a nice piece of ass at the end of the day, and – oh yeah – vessels to the _bastard children you leave behind_!" Qian Na bit out, her fists clenched and eyes filled with rage.

It took him a good minute for her words to fully absorb, then his eyes soon widened in abstract horror. He glanced at the small child gripping her mother's skirt, seemingly frightened by the scene she currently witnessed. The Firebender thought she could hardly be a year old, still wobbly on the legs she'd most likely just learnt to walk on. And as he frantically did the math he caught the child's eyes – _his amber eyes_ – closely watching him. The breath Zuko thought he'd had vanished instantly.

Qian Na followed his line of vision to their daughter - whose nails, she remarked, were surprisingly sharp through the fabric of her skirt - and almost laughed as the dawning realization that there was no denying the child's paternity came upon his face. As the toddler clung to her more fiercely than she appreciated, the young woman lifted the girl into her arms and settled her on her hip. The youngster's wide eyes continued to bore into the crouched man before them.

Once the former naval captain was able to breathe again, he looked on as Qian Na picked the girl up into her arms, lightly bouncing the child on her hip. Zuko wished to scowl at the both of them, run, deny anything relating to the night of his fifteenth birthday, but the longer he gazed at the little girl leaning against this woman's breast - hair black as coal and eyes molten like the volcanic islands of Agni - he wondered how many obviously Fire Nation men barged into an Earth Kingdom port city…

"What's her name?" The words slipped from his slacken mouth without thought as he gradually regained his composure – at least, what was left of it.

"Xiu Lian; she just turned a year in February." Qian Na fixated her gaze on the little one in her arms, brushing flyaway strands of hair from her face despite her protests. "If it weren't for you," she did not remove her eyes from the girl as she addressed him once more, "I would have been able to go home."

Perplexed by the turn in conversation, he stood and brushed the dust from his pants. "What do you mean?" he asked, taken aback by how rough and affected his voice sounded.

"Around the two-month mark of your leaving, I finally allowed the denial of my pregnancy to disappear and acknowledge that I was with child. And since I know you're probably going to ask 'how do I know she's mine', I don't regularly sleep with customers, as much as my job may suggest it. I generally like to choose who gets my attentions after a show. I felt sorry for you, so I let you follow me upstairs."

Zuko's face went through several emotions, flashing from loathing sorrow and gradually to a lingering, subdued rage, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white from the strain. "So I was just a pity fuck?" He winced slightly at his own vulgar usage.

She heavily exhaled, "If you want to think of it like that, then sure. In my line of work, sex is simply sex. There's no love, no feelings: No attachments but the body parts themselves. It's a way to help those in need to release tension, and as you watched me dance on that stage, you were nothing but a giant ball of tension and it made me kind of uncomfortable, to tell you the truth. I thought I'd do you a favor and relieve you of it for a while."

She paused as the girl in her arms chose to reach her tiny, stubby fingers into her mother's mouth. "Xiu Lian, not now," Qian Na reprimanded tiredly, placing the girl back on the ground where she whined to be picked up again. The woman did not oblige her daughter's incoherent squabbles and chose to speak again. "Of course, I didn't expect _her_ to come out of our little tryst," she emphasized, ticking her head to one side, where the toddler once again clung to her leg. "When I began to show, I was promptly fired. Luckily, one of the ladies took me in for the time being until I could either get back on my feet or get a hold of my parents, whichever came first.

"I managed to message my parents and speak to them. Though they were sorely disappointed in my poor choices, they were about to allow me to return home." Qian Na tightly crossed her arms beneath her breasts and gazed sidelong down the stream.

"About to?" Zuko warily stepped closer.

"Until they saw Xiu Lian," her face darkened. "From the day she was born, it was clear that you, her_ father_," she spat, "were obviously Fire Nation. A good portion of children born have blue eyes similar to the Water Tribes or a deep-seated brown waiting to lighten or stay as they are, but Xiu Lian… her eyes were the tried and true amber with flecks of gold."

Zuko inwardly flinched at the venom which she spouted 'father'. He was 16 years old, for Agni's sake, several months still to his seventeenth birthday! How could he possibly be the father of a one year old child? All these panicking thoughts swirled through his mind, making him feel a bit faint, but he somehow remained in control and on his feet when Qian Na spoke again.

"My mother was the one who came to see me, since my father was ill, and hoped from my return that it would help pick up the slack left by my father on the farm. When she saw Xiu Lian though, she slapped me across my face and spit on her. She said that unless I did away with my 'abomination', I was not to step foot on the property."

Comprehension appeared on the prince's face as an undeniable guilt flitted across her own, his eyes dilating from their suspicious, narrowed glare to a wide, burning fury. Unable to restrain his temper any longer, he yelled, "Y-you were going to do it?!"

"What else was I supposed to do?!" she hollered back. "No one's going to accept a Fire Nation half breed!" Qian Na furiously pointed a finger into his chest, her face a mere few inches from his. "For so long, I thought maybe it'd be best if she wasn't born. I didn't take the abortive herb so many of the women offered to me. I didn't drown her in the river like my mother begged. Yet as she grows older, I know that she will forever be a target for every slur and violent retort known to man, and I wish I had been strong enough then to have done something instead of waiting until she had memories…"

"What do you mean 'instead of waiting until she had memories'?" he bit.

The 19-year-old turned on her heel, shutting her eyes tightly and allowing tears to flow freely down her face. "I-I wanted to wait until she could walk properly, t-to give her an advantage… Hoping that by doing so that she would have a chance when I – when I eventually lead her into a forest and… and leave her."

It took every ounce of will power the Firebender had to keep his element from igniting and licking his clinched hands, his teeth biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. The panic of his thoughts dissipated to be replaced by an unfamiliar emotion, a cross between instinct and empathy, but far stronger than he could describe.

Before he could worry a hole into the side of his mouth, he spat sharply, "So you were just going t-to _abandon_ her? Abandon her in a place where creatures ten times her size _could seize her _and _make her their next meal_? Just so _you _don't have _her blood _on_ your hands_? _Just so you have the luxury to say you didn't kill her_?!"

Xiu Lian's whimpers grew into loud cries as the raised voices terrified her from where she stood several feet behind Qian Na, reaching for her. The young woman did not acknowledge her from where she herself stood, her watering eyes transfixed on the enraged ones of her daughter's father's, having not expected his reaction whatsoever. She had never expected to see him again after the night Xiu Lian was conceived, but now here they were, both close to their breaking points, judgments passing without word between them.

She attempted to angrily justify herself. "You don't know me. Like you said, I don't even know your name; so what does it matter?"

"It matters. Believe me, it matters," he whispered vehemently, his eyes stung heavily with unshed tears.

~*~

Iroh sat at the fountain at the center of the small, beautiful city, wondering where his nephew had gone off to be an hour late for their meet-up. He pondered briefly if the teenager had gotten himself into some kind of trouble, or if he had rethought to visit a certain tavern girl, but before he was allowed to remark on any more theories, he heard Zuko's heavy footfalls from behind him. When he stood and turned to greet the former prince, Iroh's brows rose in confusion as his nephew walked up to him, a small child held in his arms.

"You say for me not to buy unnecessary trinkets and you come back with a child, Nephew?"

"I'll fill you in on the way. Let's go." Zuko did not waste time on pleasantries and began walking away, the toddler in his arms seemingly comfortable as she glanced from one side to the next. Pausing in step though, he wearily shut and opened his eyes then addressed his uncle. "This is Xiu Lian. She's your grandniece. Xiu Lian," he faced the child, who gazed at him perplexed, "this is your Uncle Iroh. I have a feeling you'll prefer his company far better than mine."


	3. Fissure

**Two**

_Fissure_

On the outskirts of Guang-Zho sat Zuko, his elbow resting on his knee with his chin in hand, watching Xiu Lian curiously toddle nearby as his uncle stopped in a fabric shop, of all places. The ostrich-horse brayed angrily and scuffed its hooves into the dirt, feeling useless since they had chosen to walk to the border instead of ride. Zuko still had yet to figure out how he and his uncle would incorporate Lian into their daily routine as fleeing refugees.

Zuko was both terrified and fascinated by the small child swaying on squatted legs, attempting to pick up a potato bug with her forefingers. As she went to retrieve the bug, Lian leant too far forward and fell onto her hands. The prince's eyes widened when the toddler began to snivel and her whimpers turned into loud wails, and he was instantly up on his feet reaching awkwardly for her and lifting her into his arms. He gently patted her back as her upset cries caused her to sputter and hiccough.

Truthfully, the teenager had no idea what he was doing. He was simply imitating what he'd seen many a caring mother do to soothe her child, but thus far it did not seem to quell Xiu Lian's discontent. She continued to howl against his shoulder and Zuko found his patience wearing thin and his mind scattering for more examples. Glancing past the toddler in his arms though, he saw his uncle step out from the shop with several things in his arms, the man's brow raised high on his forehead at seeing the strange sight of his nephew trying to appease a 13-month-old child.

Zuko could not have been more relieved upon seeing the man coming toward the two. _Spirits, thank you!_ Iroh chuckled and shook his head, setting the things in his arms on the ground by the ostrich-horse and walking to where Lian squalled in Zuko's arms, a reluctant pleading in his nephew's eyes. The prince handed the child to his uncle, where he bounced her lightly on his stomach and gazed at her hands, placing a kiss on the scraped palm she showed him and rubbed circles into her back. Lian's cries stifled and she pushed herself into a seated position in Iroh's arms, wiping her arm under her running nose.

"All better?" the former General cooed, nuzzling her forehead. Zuko's shoulders slumped and he stood with his mouth agape. "See, Nephew?" his uncle addressed him, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yeah," Zuko acknowledged through gritted teeth, "simple." _Inhale. Exhale._ He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "She obviously favors you."

Iroh responded, "We are simply strangers to her for the moment. She will grow used to us as we will to her, though I'm sure difficult times are ahead." Lian rested against the old man again, bringing her thumb to her mouth and watching the two exchange cursory looks.

Zuko whipped around from where he had begun to rummage through the perplexing items his uncle had bought. "What do you mean? We had enough difficulties before and even more now with a toddler to cater to. What more could possibly go wrong outside of the fact we're heading to the city you once sought to conquer and that we are fugitives on the run from two-thirds of the damn world?!"

"_Language_," Iroh reproved him. "As you have accurately pointed, yes, we do have a toddler in our ranks now, but there are more pressing matters than just her needs. Do not forget that despite her size and the demands she will need fulfilled by us, that she also has memories."

_There's that word again._ Zuko hands fisted, growing more impatient by his uncle's preamble and interjected. "Will you just get to the point all ready, Uncle? I know she has memories! It's the reason she came to us in the first place!"

Iroh opted to ignore that last comment, considering the boy had been vague as to how Xiu Lian came to be in his arms when he'd arrived to meet him at the center. "What I am getting at, Nephew, is that despite her mother's lack of maternal feeling for the child in the long run, she obviously still felt obligated to care for her and provide what she could. That is not something easily forgotten, and your daughter," Zuko involuntarily winced, "will soon realize that her mother is not coming back and will yearn for her. She will be hard to console during these times and we, particularly _you_, will lose much sleep in the coming weeks, likely more so than you have in our travels together."

The old General paused. He watched his nephew tense as he began to realize what all his newfound parenthood might entail, as well as imagining what was to come in the months to follow. Staring Zuko straight in the eye, a very serious expression upon his weathered face, Iroh asked, "Are you prepared, _Prince Zuko_, to face everything that is required of you, as her father? That what once was important to _you_," - _The Avatar_ - "will no longer be your _first_ priority?"

Zuko cast his eyes away from the austere gold ones of his uncle's. His thoughts were dizzying as they whirled about his head. Whenever his uncle lectured him, it was often one of the few times in his life that Zuko felt exactly like what he was - a surly, 16-year-old far too serious for his own good. The moment was always fleeting, but in their time traveling and the many wisdoms passed onto him, along with an equal amount of reprimanding on impatience and acting without thinking, Zuko almost relished these moments. Now, though, the moment seemed far too long and the answer too close for comfort as the teenager allowed himself to thoroughly think upon what having a child truly required of him.

_What was once important to you will no longer be your first priority_, the words repeated throughout his contemplations. Yet again he was being asked to think the situation through, but the prince honestly hadn't an absolute clue as to what was to come. _Sleepless nights, messes, thankless work, potty training_… he ticked the various things that he'd always related to small children, much of it grunt work that would further impede on the little patience he had. And as there always was with his uncle's wisdom, the underlying implication of the man's words came crashing home.

For three long years the prince had spent his valuable efforts on his attempts to capture the Avatar, the past six months alone having chased the boy and his ever growing entourage of peasants and miscreants. Now here he stood watching his uncle soothe Xiu Lian, her small body emanating her discomfort and weariness. Lian's eyes were half-closed and her cheeks tinged pink from their travels in the sun today, and in an instant Zuko's thoughts of honor, his father, and the Avatar were replaced with nagging, distressing ones. _Is her face sun burnt? Could he and his uncle find an aloe plant or an apothecary that carried it to relieve the probable sting she must feel? Would she sleep comfortably in spite of it? Would it peel?_

Iroh observed the change in his nephew's demeanor, his usual scowl replaced with something so familiar to the retired general that it almost made his eyes mist. Clearing his throat and startling Zuko from his contemplations, the old general said, "Amazing, isn't it? How quickly it comes."

Zuko removed his eyes from Lian and to his uncle. "How quickly what comes?"

"The worry."

~*~

A few days had passed since their trek through the Si Wong Desert and despite all that had happened with the Sandbenders, they had offered a hand in getting them out of their homeland and the gang eventually came upon a beautiful boxed canyon, a wondrous waterfall greeting them as they stared in awe at such a natural, serene place. The clear water mirrored Katara's happiness at being near her element once again. She dipped her cup hands into the lake and splashed her face with its coolness. She did this several more times and wiped the remaining moisture from her hands down her shoulders and arms. The Waterbender was happy to be rid of at least some of the dust she'd accumulated. She concluded that later when everyone was either preoccupied or asleep, she'd come out and bathe and revel in the water some more.

"Katara, get over here!" her brother's loud voice carried across the air from where he, Aang, and Toph set up camp. "Dinner's not gonna cook itself ya know!" his pitch rose ever so slightly.

She closed her eyes and sighed. For several seconds she thought to water whip her brother into doing it himself, but having tasted his cooking before, thought it better if she didn't risk her health as well as Aang's and Toph's in the process. Standing from her kneeled position, she jogged to where the others had begun organizing their supplies and reading the maps Sokka had stolen from the library.

As Katara prepared her 'kitchen', Toph spoke up from where she lounged against a rock: "Now what?"

The older girl noticed an unusual tremble in the Earthbender's voice, but she chalked it up to the fact that she and Aang had not been on the best of terms since Appa's capture by the Sandbenders. Katara just prayed no arguments would ensue. She'd had enough of a time keeping everyone together in the desert, and she personally was in no mood to referee again.

Oblivious to the tension as he pored over maps, Sokka said, "I say we settle for tonight, seeing as it's already getting dark, and tomorrow we can start early and get in as much ground as we can."

"Can we at least get in a bath and maybe a swim tomorrow?" Katara pleaded, glancing to the glistening waterfall. "I don't know about you guys, but after trekking through the desert I think we all need to at least get in a bath. Who knows when we'll be able to get in another before we arrive in Ba Sing Se."

Aang nodded. "Katara's right. As important as our info is and our search for Appa," the boy paused, his heart panging for his lost bison, "I'm sure we can spare a day or two to recuperate."

"I'm with them. I'm bushed!" Toph yawned and stretched. "You can go over maps tomorrow, Snoozles. Tonight's for us." She earthbended herself a foot rest. Katara rolled her eyes. "So what's for dinner, Sugar Queen?"

Katara stared momentarily at her surroundings, having realized long ago that all their supplies and food had been on Appa. Her stomach rumbled loudly, signaling her brother to gaze up from his papers and Toph's sightless eyes no longer held the twinkle they'd had just a moment ago.

"We don't got no food, do we?" Toph intoned quietly, curling her knees and feet inward.

Sighing, the older girl answered, "I'm afraid not. At least not anything substantial, though Momo seems to have collected some fruit," she spied, noticing the winged lemur soar to the small pile of cactus kiwi, grapes, and various roughage he'd found. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing," she attempted to relieve the tension, but it was half-assed at best. Glancing at her brother, she added, "Think you can get in a bit of hunting before it goes completely dark since there's no fish here?"

Sokka looked up at the darkening horizon, shielding his eyes as the sun's bright hues scolded his vision. "I think I could, especially if it means we'll, you know, eat tonight." He rolled up the maps, handing them to his sister and stood, then reached to grab his boomerang from its holster. "Wanna come, Toph? Aang?"

"Sure," the blind Earthbender shrugged, bending the earth flat beneath her and jumping to her feet. Aang shook his head.

Katara and Aang watched the two leave and when their figures were no longer visible, the Waterbender turned to her companion. "How are ya holding up?"

Aang's usually bright eyes were stormy as he huddled his bent legs to his body, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm fine, Katara."

"I'm just looking out for your best interests, Aang. There's no need for you to be hostile with me."

"I'm not being hostile. I just want to get to Ba Sing Se, speak to the Earth King, and find Appa." Momo then perched on the Airbender's shoulders, handing him a cactus kiwi. "Thanks, Momo!" he replied, suddenly cheerful and bit into the fruit. Aang's puckered lips and suckered cheeks indicated to Katara that the kiwi was not completely ripe. "Sour," he coughed, "but at least it's food," and proceeded to eat, grimacing the entire time.

Katara, too, huddled into herself, briefly looking out over the cliff at the setting sun, and chose not to allow the conversation to erupt into an argument.

"You're right," she acquiesced stiffly, plastering a smile on her face, "the sooner we get to Ba Sing Se, the better." _And the sooner we get there, the sooner I'll no longer have to worry how much more of this I can take_.

~*~

After many tribulations and the recent events of Guang-Zho, Zuko was surprised to reach Full Moon Bay in only half a day of travel, though not without stops of course. It turned out that the items his uncle had bought at the fabric store were for Lian. A wicker carrier for her to be placed into and carried on one of their backs, several sheets of linen – one to line the carrier and the extras for when the toddler would need changing (Zuko grimaced at the thought) – and last, his uncle revealed a small, stuffed toy from his sleeve that resembled a pygmy-puma, which the toddler squealed happily upon sight.

It was without a second glance that Zuko then reprimanded his uncle, "Just because she's something akin to a grandchild does not mean I will allow you to spoil her!"

Iroh had to stifle the chuckle bubbling inside his chest and said, "It is only but a simple companion for her to travel with, Nephew. You cannot have forgotten the plush turtle-duck your mother gave you so long ago. I believe you named him Tortie. For the longest time you would not go anywhere without him." Stroking his beard, he pondered, "Whatever happened to him..."

"Father said I was too old for stuffed animals and promptly roasted him."

"Oh, yes!" Iroh's eyes lit upon remembrance. "What a sad end came to him. He was a good friend."

Zuko's usual scowl graced his sullen features and he added, looking pointedly at his uncle, "I at least didn't have to worry about _him_ telling stupid, embarrassing stories to cryptic Pai Sho gamblers."

"I didn't know he could play Pai Sho! He must have been a very talented turtle-duck!" The prince's palm then swiftly met his forehead, Lian's giggles filtering into the air at his antics.

Their second stop for the day after Guang-Zho was at a tavern so to eat and discuss their next course of action once they were in Ba Sing Se. Zuko was thankful to get off the ostrich-horse, his legs stiff and lower back sore, though probably would have been more so had Lian been strapped to his back rather than his uncle's. As he had thought upon what the great city might be like, picking at the roll left on his plate, he was interrupted by the shrill, harsh cry of Lian. Her temperament had begun heating up on their journey to Full Moon Bay and had now finally reached its boiling point.

The teen's eyes widened incredibly at how much fury such a small child could hold as she fussed in his uncle's lap, the old man attempting to calm her. When he went to check her nappy, his brows rose and he stood from the booth. "Come, Nephew."

"What?"

"You need to learn how to change her. You cannot think that I will be the only one to do the dirty work. I am merely here for guidance and, of course, to spoil her," he quipped from over his shoulder then asked their waitress to show him where he might change Xiu Lian. The woman kindly pointed to a door at the other side. "Thank you, and might I add that you have a smile that just simply lights up a room. I am sure that you receive many a kind tip not only for your service, but for such a dazzling face."

The old man winked; the woman giggled demurely; and Zuko rolled his eyes.

Entering the washroom, his uncle then began showing the prince how to change a nappy. The teen himself shouldered through several different emotions: Disgust at having to see and smell human waste, to apprehension about the fact she was a little _girl_, to frustration when she tried to squirm and crawl away in the _middle of his removing the sullied linen_, and then a fleeting second of accomplishment when the task was finally complete, only to remember he would be stuck doing this until she was old enough to train to do these things without his help.

Zuko stood her up and tugged down her brown and green tunic, ironing the wrinkles with his hand, her head darting from one side to the next as she observed him doing so. When she at least looked presentable, the teen noticed she was staring him. He wondered briefly if there was something on his face when she suddenly reached her hands up and placed them there herself, stubby little fingers roaming his scar and pressing against his cheek.

The prince remained completely frozen, sparing a look to his uncle with the simple movement of his eyes (though had to close his scarred one when she poked it on accident), having no idea how exactly to dispel the situation. Before his uncle could intervene though, Zuko collected the child's wrist gently into one hand and sternly whispered, "_No, Xiu Lian. We do not touch daddy's face._"

Iroh gawked at his nephew having acknowledged to being her father aloud, and watched in astonishment at just what unraveled next.

Zuko had released her wrists, which she at first stopped looking at him to stare at them, only to gaze up again and say, "Da da?"

It was here that Zuko thought he'd die of a heart attack.

Now, as Zuko and his uncle stood at the entrance of Full Moon Bay, Lian slept at her father's back. Night had fallen quickly and the guards told the refugees that they could buy tickets to the ferry, which wouldn't leave until morning, and they could sleep in the harbor though their ostrich-horse would likely be confiscated by security. Iroh, having remarked that several guards rode along the path on the same animal, then offered to donate the ostrich-horse to them. That despite its attitude, the bird-mule was fiercely loyal to whoever happened to be its owner. And upon entrance into the cavernous inlet, the two uniformed Earthbenders thanked them for donating to the war effort. Zuko clenched his jaw at their words.

Iroh shrugged at seeing his nephew's tenseness. "We no longer have need for Yuzu. Those Earthbenders can put him to good use. He needs more exercise anyway."

Zuko paused, turning around carefully so as not to wake Xiu Lian. "You named it Yuzu?"

"_Him_, Nephew, not _it_. Do we need to go over pronouns?"

Zuko glared. "Let's just find a place to sleep so tomorrow we can be on our way."

~*~

It was later the next day the gang found themselves at the dilapidated entrance of the Serpent's Pass, the rickety signs and yellowed posters foreboding much like the path itself. The refugees whom they offered to help across the pass read the papers tacked to the old wood, their expressions sorrowful and apprehensive.

"Look at this writing, how awful!" Ying cried as she approached the gatepost.

Toph waited momentarily for the woman to read it, but when no sound came she finally asked, "What does it say?"

Stepping forward, Katara read, "It says, 'Abandon hope'."

"How can we abandon hope? It's all we have," Ying replied, burying her face into her husband's chest.

Voice void of emotion, Aang spoke, "I don't know. The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we _do_ need to abandon it."

Flabbergasted at the Airbender's attitude, Katara incredulously responded, "What are you talking about?"

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's not gonna find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass." Aang stepped through the gate.

Following his lead, Katara sighed, "Okay, if you say so."

Crossing the pass had proven to be far more treacherous for the group than they had anticipated. With the Fire Nation vessels in the western lake having launched flaming projectiles from their trebuchets; the serpent for which the pass was named almost drowning them all (though Toph came closest to a watery death); then Ying going into labor just as they could see the thick walls of Ba Sing Se in the horizon. The Waterbender breathed in relief, praying that they'd have smooth sailing from here on out.

As Katara left the makeshift tent Toph had bent to allow for the Ying and Than to have some bonding time with their newborn daughter, she walked over to Aang where he stood beneath one of the scarce trees in the area.

Before the 15-year-old could utter a word, the 12-year-old Airbender said pensively, "I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it reminded me of how I feel about Appa… and how I feel about you."

Katara realized midway through his confession that there was moisture on her cheek, more tears further stinging her eyes and threatening to spill. She honestly wondered if it were only his words that brought her to this emotional break, but after several moments pondering it did not care what triggered it. She was happy for the much needed release and stepped forward to embrace the boy, closing her eyes and allowing the rest of her tears to fall. Hearing the footsteps of the rest of their gang just beyond her, she disengaged Aang, smiling and straightening his collar.

"I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can," the Airbender addressed them, taking his offered staff from Toph. "I just need to do this."

Sokka smirked. "See ya in the big city."

"Say hi to that big fuzzball for me." Toph slugged him in the arm: Aang winced and rubbed the spot.

"You'll find him, Aang," Katara added gently, not completely trusting her voice.

"I know. Thank you, Katara."

~*~

Zuko scanned the area where they resided until their train arrived, his arms crossed and eyes roving the busy station while also keeping an eye on Lian, who was much happier now that she was off the ferry, though still quite pale.

They had boarded the ship early that morning and set off before the sun rose highest in the sky. As the prince had looked out over the railing, a bowl of congealed soup in hand, his uncle pointed out various things to engage Lian in, talking happily of being a 'tourist'. Zuko had staunchly dampened his uncle's mood when he angrily corrected him, that everyone on this ship was refugees not tourists, and threw the bowl of mystery stew into the ocean upon taste, thereby upsetting his daughter.

As he had attempted to quiet Lian, doing just as his uncle said to, a guy around his age spoke up from the shadows and introduced himself, along with two other misfits who stood next to him. On their meeting, Zuko swallowed his mistrust and agreed to 'liberate' some decent food. He figured that Lian being a growing girl, she needed far better nutrition than the shitty leftovers of some greedy captain. He himself had begun suffering from malnutrition since being deemed an outlaw. He would not allow the same to happen to the small child he held.

It was late into the evening when he, Jet, and his gang snatched many bowls of rice, meat, and steamed veggies for themselves, his daughter and uncle, and then later they all sat in a corner of the ferry, eating. Lian was ill from the sway of the boat and would not eat. She eventually projectile vomited whatever she'd managed to swallow all over Zuko, and the puke-soaked teenager freaked until his uncle told him that the child was just suffering from seasickness. When Zuko had finally gotten himself cleaned up and Lian calmed and sleeping in his lap, Jet had rejoined them, asking about 'the kid'. The Firebender had chosen to ignore the question, his thoughts completely elsewhere and brimming with worry. When no answer came, Jet just shrugged and started on about the things he'd heard about Ba Sing Se.

Now as the Firebender observed his surroundings, his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Jet swagger over. The guy almost bumped into Lian but quickly side-stepped her.

"She's cute," the Freedom Fighter complimented, though his voice held a slightly despairing note which Zuko did not appreciate.

"Yeah, she is," he stated.

"So… you guys got plans once you're in the city?" Jet then queried, removing the prairie grass from between his teeth.

Zuko was broken from his contemplations when a tea vender yelled, "Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!"

The three refugees looked up at the peddler, his uncle of course shouting in return with one arm waving, "Oh, Jasmine please!" When the retired general delightedly sipped from his cup, his eyes widened in horror and he spat out the liquid in disgust. "_Blurgh!_ Ugh. _Coldest_ tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!"

Before Zuko could make a retort, Jet spoke up, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" and gestured for him to follow. Sighing, the prince went along with the Freedom Fighter, though never he removed his eyes from Xiu Lian. "You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together." Jet started as they walked. "You want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

Zuko answered readily, "Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang."

"Come_ on_, we made a great team looting that Captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees."

"I said _no_."

As the prince turned away from his counterpart back toward his uncle, he lifted Lian into his arms from where she had perched herself on his foot begging, "Da da! Up-py! Up-py!"

Jet was mildly surprised as he watched Li from where he stood, replying after him, "Have it your way." The Freedom Fighter focused his sight on the old man Li traveled with, Mushi, whom he saw enjoying a… _steaming_ cup of tea? Bristling, the teen's eyes opened in utter shock, rage brewing within him but he rapidly shoved it down as he noticed Li glance beyond his shoulder at him. Jet spun on his heel and walked away without a second look.

Having seen the hostility on the guy's face, Zuko put Lian on the bench next to his uncle then abruptly slapped the cup of tea from his uncle's hand.

"Hey!"

Through gritted teeth, Zuko scolded, "_What_ are you doing Firebending your tea? For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move." Lian pulled at his tunic, wanting up again.

Iroh replied mournfully, "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but…" he sniffled, "it's just _so _sad."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I realize much of this chapter was filler, but you gotta get through the bow and wrapping to get to the actual gift, right? I hate most filler, too, unless it's actually entertaining, so I tried not to put too much of the episode "The Serpent's Pass" and more in-between scenes and some things for you to laugh at, since we're _almost_ to the point where this story will take a rapid turn from light-hearted to... well, look at the title. Chapter three will cover "City of Walls and Secrets" through either "The Earth King" or "The Guru", skipping "Tales of Ba Sing Se" and "Appa's Lost Days" though they'll be mentioned. I'm actually following a lot of canon, even through a majority of the third season with tweaks here and there and definite differences to come.

Also, I apologize for any grammatical and tense errors in this chapter. I originally planned to update this last Monday, but had a rather unusual week and holiday and no time to write. _Bastards_. So this was a rush job since I promised myself I'd have this written and uploaded by the 29th, and here I am. So I hoped you enjoyed this and feel free to review, favorite, alert, etc. I'm not picky! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and week, whether you celebrate anything or not, and have a safe and happy new year!


	4. Pressure

**Author's Note**: Three weeks later and I have now come to you with an update. This chapter is the longest one yet, and I really hope you all enjoy various aspects of it. Despite the length of the chapter though, I know it's a lot of filler and I've not doubts you could probably skip past about 3/4 of the dialogue. For the purpose of the story though, it was a must I stick to canon to this point. I assure you though, you'll want to stick around for chapter four, which has been in the works for quite some time...

Also, I start school on Wednesday, so if updates come a bit slower, I apologize. I have a full course load this semester, as well as some extracurricular things outside of my classes. I would also like to thank everyone who reads, favorites, alerts, and reviews this story. It really makes my day to know people are actually interested in reading this, so I again thank you all.

Anyway, I suppose you want to get to the chapter now, am I right?

* * *

**Three**

_Pressure_

Exhaustion hit the girl like a tidal wave as she plunged into the soft mattress of her bed, its shimmering embroidered comforter wrinkling beneath her and feeling cool against her skin. Thus far their time in the city of Ba Sing Se had been eerily calm and humiliatingly strict, and their encounter tonight with the Cultural Minister had proven to Katara just how much she underestimated her blind friend. From the beginning, the rumors of Ba Sing Se being a utopia were simply a covertly hidden crusade by a corrupted official to keep the citizens ignorant. Long Feng had said that keeping order in the city was the Dai Li's way of making the citizens feel safe, and Katara seethed at the thought. Did the entire government really believe their city was impenetrable, as its name suggested? Whatever they thought, Katara didn't care. The only thing she could see was that the Dai Li were indirectly placing all these citizens' lives into Fire Nation hands with no means to defend themselves.

Rolling onto her side and throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, Katara stood and found her way to the washroom. Gazing into the mirror, she noted how the make-up had faded and smeared, observing her face from one cheek to the other. She reached for a clean rag and dipped it into the basin, wiping harshly at the rouge and shadow, wincing at the cool, sharp dampness of the cloth. As she brought the now multicolored rag down from her face, she remarked that the blush and shadow had seemingly combined around her left eye. When she reached to remove the stubborn powders, she paused, the creeping familiarity of another person's face filtering in her mind and staring back at her in the mirror.

Before the Waterbender could stop herself, she said aloud, "I wonder what ever happened to Zuko… if his uncle is all right…" She glanced down into the basin then up again, a grim smile flitting on her face as she admired her now pristine complexion. Dipping the rag into the ever dirtying water, Katara gently swiped at her face again. When she looked up, her reflection was accompanied by Toph's.

"Hey, Toph," she turned and leaned against the marble counter. "Do you need any help removing your make-up?"

Katara could see that the girl was reluctant and thought better of it and offered the cloth to her. "Here," then she scooted to one side to allow Toph room as her smaller companion began cleaning her face. The two stood in silence for several minutes.

"Anything left?" The Earthbender queried, her sightless eyes focused on the basin.

Katara pushed off the wall and brought a hand to Toph's face, maneuvering the girl's head up, down, side to side. "You're good," she declared, taking the cloth and wringing out the excess.

"So," Toph began, "you were saying?"

"Huh?"

"Zuko and his uncle," she clarified. "You were wondering what happened to them. What brought that on?" Toph sat on a pouf in the corner of the grand bathroom and began to pick at her toes.

"Oh, I was removing my make-up when it smudged around my left eye and it made me think of Zuko."

Toph's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She stopped her grooming.

At first Katara thought the girl could not be serious, but abruptly remembered in a Sokka-like manner that Toph was blind. The youngest of their group, Toph was so capable and rarely asked for assistance that most of them would completely forget that the girl lacked the ability to see physical characteristics, such as a person's eye color… _or a large, intimidating blemish on the face of the enemy_.

Hesitant, Katara blathered ungracefully, "It-it's just that Zuko, Iroh's nephew… Well, most of the left side of his face around his eye is scarred. I can't exactly describe its color to you," Toph frowned, "but from the looks of it, it's definitely a burn wound."

"How'd he get it?"

Katara dropped her hands into the murky, make-up water. "We're not sure. We speculated on it once. Sokka believes it was likely a training accident. Aang didn't wish to speculate and I agreed, though honestly…"

"Honestly what, Sugar Queen?"

"I think someone did it to him, on purpose. The thing reaches from his lower cheek up near his hairline, and then goes around his left ear. It just radiates pain, and despite the fact he's our enemy and having seen what fire can do, I don't wish it on anyone to be burnt so severely. There's also the fact that, when he tied me to a tree—"

"Wait! Scarface tied you to a tree?" Toph's eyes widened in amusement and stifled her giggles.

Katara actually winced at the nickname, but chose to ignore it. "Yes, I stole a Waterbending scroll from some pirates and Zuko caught up with us at the port city. I was jealous of Aang because he was catching on to Waterbending so fast, so that night I went to practice alone and Zuko kinda came outta nowhere. So that I wouldn't escape, he tied me to a tree and dangled my mother's necklace as a bargaining chip. I had lost it on a previous escape and am still not sure how he found it, since he said he didn't steal it and if there's one thing we know about Zuko, it's that he's not a liar."

"You guys were a _wreck_ before you found me weren't you?" The girl viciously smirked. At times, Toph could really unnerve the Waterbender, but this time she just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we were," she admitted for her companion's amusement, "but as I was saying, when Zuko tied me to that stupid tree, I got a good look at it. Zuko is terrifying in his own right, but that mark makes him seem all the more angry and intimidating, particularly since his left eye is permanently narrowed as if he's squinting to see out of it."

Toph stood from her seat and stretched; her expression contemplative. "Do you know if he _can_ see out of it?"

Katara had emptied and cleaned the basin and wrung the cloth of excess water one more time before folding it across the counter-top. She sighed, "I'm not sure. I suppose it's something you two could have in common. Whether he can see out of it or not, it doesn't hinder his abilities in any way. Though, now that I think about it, in the times I have fought him, he _does_ favor his right side, but that doesn't make him any less of a formidable opponent."

Toph didn't say any more for several minutes then stunned Katara from their silence by asking, "So you heading to bed now, _Pirate Wench_?" The Earthbender laughed maniacally as she felt Katara tense at the new nickname and her heart rate rise angrily. "Well, I guess that's goodnight then… Pirate_W_ench." She ran from the room before Katara's temper overflowed and ice daggers followed her. _You make it far too easy, Sweetness_.

~*~

A whimper forced the scarred teenager to snap open his stinging tired eyes from his unrest and turned over toward the source of the sound and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. His uncle's loud snores did not help him any to try and fall asleep, but then again sleep had never come easily to him: At least not since the night his mother had cryptically awoken him and only to find out the next morning that he had indeed not dreamt of her abrupt departure from the palace.

"_Everything I've done, I've done to protect you," she had whispered, desperation in her voice that Zuko had not remembered ever previously hearing. "Remember this, Zuko," she had tightened her grip around his shoulders, "no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." His mother had concluded pointedly, he himself had still been attempting to gain some semblance of wakefulness, but the words had stuck to him like a chill on a winter's night. _

_At ten years old, Zuko watched his mother flee his bedroom whilst pulling an uncharacteristic cloak over her head. She had given him once last glance, such love reflected in her eyes for him, never to again see her caring, golden eyes that were so like his at the time. When the young prince had lain back down, he turned over to one side, completely unsure of what to do next. Several ideas came to mind, to follow her, but before he could even come to a decision, soft snores emanated from his fragile frame._

Shaking himself from his reverie, Zuko observed that Lian was awake, her little hands balled into tiny ineffectual fists and she whimpered a second time. The teenager was beginning to understand why she'd been waking in the middle of the night recently, but he didn't want to acknowledge that his uncle had been correct about Lian missing her mother. _I wonder how thoroughly he enjoys being right all the time…_

The first occurrence happened the night that crazed Freedom Fighter, Jet, had decided to out him and his uncle as Firebenders before a crowded tea shop. If the prince's heart had beaten any faster, he was sure it would have burst forth from his chest leaving him for dead, but his uncle acted quickly by refuting the accusation. Though Zuko was sure that they would be hauled off by the soldiers occupying the shop, he was surprised to find that everyone was on _their side_, but the triumph of that victory had no chance to solidify before it was snatched out from under him as the men clad in black and green robes placed Jet into custody. If anything, the entire ordeal had further cast his thoughts into doubt about this supposedly grand city.

When the crowds had dispersed and Zuko followed customers back into the tea shop, he quickly strode to the back room to check on Lian only for her to become rather belligerent when he tried to leave to tend to the last patrons of the night. Pao, his boss, had come into the back room then. When his server had not arrived within the allotted five minutes granted and upon seeing that the young father was having a bit of difficulty, the owner offered to allow Xiu Lian on the floor since it was the end of the night anyway. Lian proceeded to toddle behind him for the remainder of his shift, and several customers asked and commented about her, making Zuko feel slightly exposed and uncomfortable. For once the prince turned tea shop server was thankful for his uncle's increasingly grandfather-like tendencies as it diverted attention from him as well as allowed for him to serve without worrying about Lian stumbling into him and possibly having hot tea spilled all over her.

Now as the young man sat up on his elbow and remarked the discomforting expression on her face, he readjusted his position on the bed and sat against the dingy frame and gently placed Lian into his lap. At first she welcomed his comfort but soon crawled off of him and sat against the wall, sucking on one of her fists. Zuko removed it from her mouth. She resumed the action and after a few tries to get her to stop, he opted to allow her to continue and she crawled back into his lap and lay against him. Almost like a reflex, he began rubbing smooth circles into her back and hefted her higher so her head would be against his shoulder. She fussed and grasped his clothing in her hands, her surprisingly sharp nails digging into his skin through the fabric.

Zuko almost panicked when she began to cry and he patted her back and attempted to sooth her. "Um, _shh_, there's no need t-to cry." When her tears didn't subside and not wishing to disturb his uncle, he stood from the bed and headed downstairs into the small foyer of their complex where he continued his ministrations. "_Shh, shh_," he shushed gentler this time, pacing the floor and rocking her. _I can do this_.

"I-I know you miss her," he stuttered, so unused to comforting another individual, let alone a small child. The wetness of her tears and saliva on his shoulder did not make it any more bearable. "Y-you have me, I-I guess." He drew her body closer to his own, actively increasing his internal temperature as the night air that breezed through the cracks of the dilapidated building was quite cool. "I'm probably not what you expected, and honestly I have no idea what the hel-_heck_ I am doing. I suppose it's a learning experience for the both of us."

The 16-year-old could not gauge just how long he stood there, shuffling from one side of the room to the next or when his daughter's discomfort had settled into something resembling a sound slumber, but the young man's eyes cracked open when a hand came upon his shoulder and roused him from a surprisingly unhindered sleep. Sometime between when he had come downstairs and his endeavors to appease Xiu Lian, he had sat in one of the sparse furnishings occupying the entry way and fallen asleep. Realizing how much lighter he felt, he frantically glanced around only to discover his uncle about a meter away with the 14-month-old held limply in his arms, her mouth parted slightly as she continued to sleep.

"Were you up all night, Nephew? You could have come and got me if you needed assistance."

Though still groggy, Zuko hastily retorted, "I can't always be asking for your help with her."

"There is no need to be hostile, my nephew. I do not mind helping you and my grandniece, and despite the loss of sleep and peaceful hours of Pai Sho, I quite enjoy the pitter patter of her around our apartment and in the kitchen of the tea shop we work." Lian briefly stirred in the retired general's arms and Iroh noticed his nephew sit up straighter with bated breath and wide eyes, but released a sound exhale when she did not wake. "Come, _Li_. I have made breakfast and I will not allow you to skip out on the most important meal of the day. You will need the energy for work today. Pao has informed me that midweek is the busiest time for his little shop."

Zuko mumbled a select number of curses as he stood from his seat, stretching then heading for the stairs up to their flat.

His uncle, who followed closely behind him, then stated in his adopted grandfatherly tone, "She is most adorable when she is asleep."

"Yeah… If only she would actually sleep at _night_."

~*~

Several weeks had passed since the incident of the rogue teen with the twin hook swords, but patrons, often soldiers on duty in the lower ring, would stop the sullen tea server and question incredulously where he had learnt such a skill as _Dao_ swords. Zuko would answer a rehearsed phrase or monosyllabic reply, but would never elaborate further when queried on technique or other such matters. _So much for remaining anonymous_, he sneered. Hearing the bell overhead, his shoulders slumped for what seemed like the millionth time that day as several customers entered the tea shop. He remarked that a few wore attire one would not find in the lower or middle rings, one being a man with large, glittering jewels on his hands and flanked by body guards on either side. Zuko shoved his curiosity away, replacing his momentarily perplexed gaze with his usual scowl. Gracing the men with his presence, he uttered the memorized greeting and took their order.

"Three orders of Pu-erh, Uncle," he called as he strode up to the counter, eyes narrowing as his ears were assaulted by the sounds of his uncle's "singing." Thankfully, no one else could hear him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm steeping tea, Nephew, and did you say 'Pu-erh'? Someone has expensive taste."

"That's not what I meant, and it was ordered by that man," Zuko jerked his head to where the bedecked man and his guards sat. "He's from the Upper Ring."

"We have been graced with many customers from the Upper Ring lately."

"Why they would come here is beyond me," the teen scoffed, gazing beyond his uncle. "Where's Lian?"

"She is right here," Iroh stepped to one side to reveal the child beside him. "She seems to enjoy my singing, unlike her father."

Zuko winced, and not due to his uncle's reference to him, but the idea that his daughter enjoyed the sounds of cat-owls in heat yowling in the night. "Please tell me you're joking."

As if understanding the question and wanting to answer herself, Lian tugged at her great uncle's robes and piped up, "Unkee! Pway, pway!"

Iroh smiled at this gesture. "I am sorry, little one, but I cannot play. How about another song?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. Realizing that a good five minutes had passed, he glanced over his shoulder to scan the room and noticed a few tables were empty with leftover cups and plates. His face betrayed his utter distaste for his job as he glided to the tables in question and began stacking dishes onto the tray he held. Whilst doing this, Iroh had finished the expensive order and served the men for whom it was made. Gracing the gentlemen with a friendly smile, the Dragon of the West turned on his heel back to the kitchen, having left Lian where she sat rooted near several cupboards filled with things she would likely _love_ to get her bitty hands on.

Before even halfway there, Iroh was stopped by a man's voice, "So _you're_ the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you!" The old general had turned round again, hoping that no loud clangs would arise from the kitchen. "I hope Pao pays you well," the man then admonished, the fat rings on his fingers shimmering in the low lights of the establishment.

Smiling again, Iroh responded, "Good tea is its own reward." Were it possible, the old man had no doubt that he would have heard his nephew's eyes roll dramatically.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward," the man added. "How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

Iroh could have sworn he had heard the man incorrectly and almost dropped the teapot and its contents. "My-my own tea shop?!" he cried, stunned. "This is a dream come true!"

Zuko had only paid attention to part of what was transpiring in the little shop, having been busy collecting dishes and taking them to the kitchen. When he walked past, his uncle addressed him. "Did you hear, Nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city."

The business merchant then spoke, "That's right, young man. You're life is about to change for the better."

Not enthused by the idea of moving to the Upper Ring only to continue his job as a tea server, Zuko replied gravely, "I'll try to contain my joy," and pulled off his apron and headed outside.

Iroh's happiness dimmed slightly at his nephew's response, but was soon brought forth from his contemplations by a loud clang from the kitchen, and the grand tea server went into a sprint. He and Pao found that Lian had opened a cupboard which outpoured disorganized pots onto the floor. The spoon Iroh had given her earlier to play with was in hand and used at a stick to bang on the pots, which amused her to no end. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief and Pao watched on sadly, knowing that he was about to lose his most prized tea server and the man who had revitalized his little shop.

Outside the business, Zuko leant against the wall and kicked small pebbles beyond his feet. The rustling of paper lifted his attention from the ground and to the air as he noticed a flyer of sorts floating toward his now awaiting hand.

Later, before afternoon settled into dusk, Zuko walked back to his flat with a new purpose gradually filling him. When he entered, he found his uncle packing his chest and Xiu Lian seated in her wooden high chair eating neatly cut pieces of fruit and bread from the tray attached.

"So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How 'bout _The Jasmine Dragon_? It's dramatic, poetic, and has a nice ring to it."

Always having a one-track mind, Zuko declared, "The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se," he held the leaflet for his uncle to take, "and he's lost his bison."

Iroh observed a determination in his nephew's voice he had not heard since the young man had requested to properly train again. Placing the leaflet upon the table, he said, "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose _all_ the good things that are happening for us."

Zuko released his white-knuckled grip of the window and turned irately toward his uncle. "Good things that are happening for _you_! Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

Earnestly, Iroh answered, "There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life," – _and Lian's_ – "and why."

He glared out the window once more. "I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you." Before Iroh could further ask his nephew about how Lian fit into this destiny that _someone_ else had bestowed to him, the child pushed her cup of juice to the floor.

"Uh-_oh_," she put her little hands to her mouth, eyes wide with hints of amusement and a want for attention.

Zuko breathed steam, closing his eyes and trying to regain some semblance of composure, and then walked away from the window to clean up the mess his daughter had made.

_Uh-oh is right_, Iroh thought darkly.

~*~

Katara stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest, the whole of her emanating rage and mistrust as she observed _him_. He had stumbled upon her near a fountain where she had gone to plaster posters to the walls when he approached her. As she had gazed upon him, the usual swagger to his walk and the haphazard way he chewed on the prairie grass, she reached unabashedly for the water from the fountain and let loose a torrential flood on the poor sap. He had scaled back as far as he could until she managed to corner him into a wall and stapled him the brick with sharp daggers of ice. His steely brown eyes met her wrathful blue ones just as the rest of her group came by when they heard the commotion, flanking the two.

Though Toph had only joined their little entourage a few months prior, through her ability to see with the Earth she had concluded that Jet was telling the truth (and that Katara had serious, unresolved issues). He wanted to help them find Appa. Due to this fact alone, Katara's singular opposition was swiftly outmatched by those of her companions, so she threw back her distrust but did not swallow it. One wrong move and Jet would be hers to maim.

Jet led them to a barn several blocks away from where they had convened and told them what he had heard. Seeing nothing but hay and peeling walls, Katara threateningly begun, "If this is a trap—"

"I _told_ you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant, furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa."

Before the Waterbender could attack, Toph's voice echoed through the room, "He was here!"

Aang rushed forward and swept the wad of fur from Toph's outstretched hand. He stroked it forlornly and allowed his shoulders to slump. "We missed him."

"They took that big thing yesterday, shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh, _leavings_ all day," an older, hunched man sweeping the barn said, shuffling past.

Aang, jumping at the chance to discover his lost friend, frantically interrogated, "What island? Where's Appa?"

Wearily, the janitor answered, "Foreman said some rich, royal type on Whaletail Island bought him up, guess for a zoo or such. Though could be the meat would be good…"

"We've got to get to Whaletail Island!" The Airbender paused. "Where's Whaletail Island?"

"Far… very far." Sokka laid out the map for everyone to partake, pointing as a small 'whale tail' shaped island that resided closely to his and Katara's homeland. "Here it is. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

Everyone kneeled around the paper, Katara taking a quick, mistrustful glance at Jet, and then continued to gaze at the map. "Aang," she addressed her friend, "It'll take us _weeks_ just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom, and then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island."

"I don't care," the boy ground out. "We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try."

Katara understood his desperation, but she caught herself before she protested to the idea aloud. Appa was an important part of their group, she had to remind herself, and he was not only their furry companion but their means of getting quickly through the nations, across the oceans and up the mountains. Though Aang's intentions were completely personal, as Appa was one of the last relics of his people as well as his best friend through thick and thin, Appa was of the utmost importance in their quest to end this war.

Before she could ponder this further, her thoughts were interrupted by the creepy janitor. "Must be nice to visit an island… I haven't had a vacation for years…"

She then crossly asked, "Don't you have some more hair to clean up?"

Soon agreeing upon their next destination, the gang filtered outside and into the street and thought up ways to get to the island. Katara not only avoided Jet, but Toph too, since the Earthbender confronted her in the barn about her previous affiliations with the Freedom Fighter and discovered through her unique sense of Earthbending that there indeed had been something there. Toph would _never_ let her live it down. _Little wretch_, Katara thought bitterly.

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk."

Katara inwardly groaned at having to walk through miles of terrain again, especially after their almost fatal trek through the Si Wong Desert then the Serpent's Pass.

Cheerful as ever, Aang said, "Don't worry; on the way back, we'll be flying."

"We're _finally_ leaving Ba Sing Se." Toph threw her arms wide into the air. "Worst city ever!"

Katara's anger was just starting to fade when a raspy, feminine voice cried out from behind her.

"JET!"

Enraged at the teen she had once harbored a less than innocent crush, Katara spun around and accused, "I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?"

Bewildered, the older teen yelled, "I don't!"

Smellerbee threw herself at the former leader of the Freedom Fighters, relief washing over her as she tightened her grip. "We were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li!" Katara seethed.

Toph could have sworn she heard and _felt _an entire block's worth of water pitchers shatter in the distance.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Jet pleaded.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago," Smellerbee started to explain. "We saw them drag him away."

"Why would I be arrested if I've been living peacefully in the city?"

Toph blinked a few times before she crouched to the ground and brushed her palm against the earth. Jet's heartbeat exchanged between slow and quick, unsteady like his thoughts and the words he uttered. The girl's on the other hand was quick but sincere. Worry was the only thing filling her heart. As the Earthbender gauged their cardiac responses, she realized that something was definitely amiss. "This doesn't make sense." She could feel _everyone's_ eyes on her. "They're _both_ telling the truth."

"That's impossible."

Not wishing to flood an entire city by stupidly acting without thinking, Sokka thought briefly before uttering, "No, it's not. Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both_ think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed," he pointed to the older boy.

Toph almost thought the guy's heart was going to burst forth from his chest and devour him as he distressingly answered, "That's crazy! It can't be! Stay away from me!"

The group, along with Smellerbee and Longshot, stepped purposefully forward toward the former leader of the Freedom Fighters.

~*~

It had taken several rounds of brainstorming and useless ideas from Sokka before Katara figured out that she could help Jet release the mental block of his brainwashing by using her Waterbending. She uncorked the water skin and relished in the coolness of her element as it gloved her slender hands and she brought them around Jet's ears. Instantly, Katara saw him visibly relax and his head lolled forward as she hoped the memories came to him, though she could not see them. When he lifted his head from his crouched position, a resiliency briefly flashed in his eyes that had not been there previously, and Katara could only relish the possibilities.

Tentatively, he stated, "They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake."

"Wait!" Sokka's outburst startled everyone. "Remember what Ju Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai."

Jumping from his seat, Jet proclaimed, "That's it! Lake Laogai."

~*~

Almost a day after his small confrontation with his nephew and the boy having snuck out of the flat later that same night, Iroh began to grow suspicious as to the boy's activities and had asked their neighbor, a widower, if she would kindly look after his grandniece. She had smiled pleasantly and taken the youngster off his hands, Iroh thanking her for such kindness and offering to help her in return should she need a favor. Knowing that Lian was safe, Iroh traced his nephew's path to Lake Laogai.

Before he had begun the siege of Ba Sing Se almost a decade ago, Iroh had studied and memorized many an ancient map of the city. Though he had not acknowledged his nephew's accusation that the city was a prison, the old general grimly knew the boy had been correct. Due to the city having originally been underground, when it had begun its ascent to higher terrain, much of that original city had been turned into covert military and training facilities for the Dai Li. As well, there were several prisons and rehabilitation centers for those who did not adhere to the "cultural heritage" of the city.

Having learnt the inner workings of the city years before, Iroh easily navigated his way to Lake Laogai. A friend within the walls had told him that the quarters of the Dai Li had been moved from the ancient city to a dungeon-esque bunker beneath the lake.

~*~

"Expecting someone else?"

The Blue Spirit flashed his swords ominously before the Sky Bison, the large beast shifting uncomfortably before the masked man. He stepped forward and circled the creature curiously. He had never been this close to it before, and was surprised to find it was smaller than he had imagined, much like his surprise when he found out the Avatar was a 12-year-old kid (which he had yet to figure out exactly how _that_ worked).

"You're mine now."

Approaching the animal warily but with confidence, the noise of the door sliding open caught his attention and he maneuvered to face whoever dared interrupt his gaining upper hand in this mess of a hell hole. When he saw who entered though, his heart plummeted to his feet and his eyes widened considerably beneath the blue Oni mask of his alter ego.

"Uncle?"

Feigning curiosity, Iroh stroked his beard as he spoke, "So… the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask."

Sighing, Zuko removed the mask obscuring his face. "What are you doing here?" he bit out more harshly than he had intended.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

Ignoring his uncle's implication, Zuko said, "First I have to get it out of here."

"AND THEN WHAT?" the 16-year-old was somewhat taken aback by his uncle's incense. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!"

"NO! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

"I know my own destiny, Uncle!" He turned away from the former general, gritting his teeth as perplexing thoughts swirled through his mind.

"Is it your own destiny," Iroh started coarsely, "or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"STOP IT, UNCLE. I _have_ to do this!"

"I'm _begging _you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are _you_? And what do _you_ want?" As the boy hurled his _Dao_ swords and mask to the floor, Iroh proceeded, "And what of Xiu Lian, Prince Zuko? Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, her future and safety lies _solely_ in _your_ hands. As her father, she is your responsibility. I am simply here to help, and I cannot always be here to bail you out."

"I know that, Uncle," he answered stiffly without facing him. "I couldn't leave her with Qian Na." Iroh was taken aback by the shift in conversation. "Once Lian could walk properly, she was going to take her to the forest and leave her to fend for herself against creatures ten times her size. The wolf-bears would eat her in a single bite." Zuko picked up a single sword and worked his way around the bison, slicing the chain restraints clean through. The bison groaned in thanks and apprehensively watched the two people until the older one ushered it to fly out the grate in the ceiling.

"I could not leave her," Zuko repeated again, still gazing upward after the bison, "especially knowing her future. All her mother wanted to do was go home, but because of me, her parents would not allow her to return. Not until she 'did away with the abomination'. I could not allow her to discard Xiu Lian like a piece of rotten meat, to… abandon her. So I made a deal with her. I would take Lian and she could go home, but on one condition: To forfeit her title and right as Xiu Lian's mother.

"Did I do the right thing, Uncle?"

Iroh's eyes watered slightly, and he languidly swiped the stray tears from his tired eyes. "Yes, Nephew. I know you do not believe me, but you have more honor than most men three even four times your age. I only wish you could see that, and apply it to all walks of life. You will fare better should you do so."

~*~

The afternoon had unfolded into tragedy as Smellerbee wept over Jet's prone body as Longshot stood at the ready should anyone intrude. Jet flitted between consciousness and unconsciousness for several hours before someone came through the threshold. Longshot had his arm pulled all the way back, but hesitated when he noticed it was a woman. Her kimono was a plain, pale yellow with elaborately green, embroidered cuffs and quite disheveled much like her mussed, shoulder-length black hair.

Her eyes were wide and frightened with obvious tear stains down her face. Her breath hitched when she noticed the young man on the stone floor, a girl weeping beside him. "Oh dear…"

Longshot did not move when she jogged past him, a noticeable limp in her left leg. He did not feel she was a threat, and from her obvious clothing she was one of the many Ju Dee's that roamed this kingdom. But unlike the pristinely coiffed women in the dark room with the single Dai Li agent, this woman looked as if she had been handled quite roughly. The silent archer did not wish to speculate on it any further and continued to watch the doorway.

Smellerbee stared up at the woman without shame, her bottom lip trembling and face stained with tears, soot and minerals from the battle. The girl trusted Longshot's judgment and allowed the woman to kneel on the other side of Jet, where she gently took his wrist into her hand. Smellerbee wondered briefly as to how she had come to have what looked like restraint bruises upon her wrists, but swallowed away the curiosity when the woman's breath hitched.

"H-his pulse… It's very weak. Wh-what happened?"

"First, who are you?"

The woman shook her head, as if afraid to speak. "I went by Ju Dee, but now I don't know anymore," she breathed, stroking slicken hair away from the young man's face. Her heart wrenched painfully and her pulse was evident at the base of her throat. Even in the dark she could see his pallid, yellowing skin. "I-I'm not an expert. I-I don't e-even know why I know this, but your friend… He's internally bleeding, and, um, from his yellowing skin… his liver is failing."

"Please tell me there's something we can do," Smellerbee pleaded, Longshot allowed himself a quick glance beyond his shoulder to the two women.

'Ju Dee' bit her lip. "We-we can make him comfortable." She stood, though almost fell when her ankle just about gave way, but Smellerbee was up on her feet to anchor her. "Th-thank you. We-we should l-leave b-before we are discovered," she started shakily. "I know where we-we can t-take him."

~*~

Jet's vision was hazy as he wandered the deserted plane he found himself on. His strides were aimless and when he reached for his hook swords to clear away the tall grass, he realized that he did not have them on him. Glancing down his body, it also dawned upon him that he was not wearing his usual attire, just a simple light brown tunic with a green belt. Perplexed, he glanced beyond the ever burgeoning fields of prairie grass and heard the sounds of splashing. The young man dashed into a sprint, ignoring the stalks of plants whipping his face as he ran ever faster and suddenly found himself in a clearing. One by one, houses transpired before his very eyes, and familiarity washed over him.

"Jet!" a high-pitched cry came forth and he was engulfed in a tight hug.

The thought of who the voice belonged to shred his heart. It could not have been possible. "Su Lin?" he gazed down only to find her large brown eyes boring into his.

"You've come home, big brother! Mom, Dad, Jet's home!" the four-year-old sprinted toward a house nearby, and immediately the teenager recognized the splintered shudders and inviting doorway. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own as they guided him to the entrance.

Before reaching the threshold, a woman and man came to the door, Su Lin bouncing on the balls of her heels between them, with her favorite stuffed pet Mr. Snuffy. Jet's heart swelled so, that he had to pause to catch his breath as it jumped into his throat. Tears lined the teenager's eyes and his bottom lip trembled and before long he found himself kneeling on the ground, sobs engulfing his rugged frame. The three figures rushed to his aid and enveloped him in a large, group embrace. The man reached for Jet's shoulders and gazed nostalgically at his son, the once young boy having now grown in a handsome, young man.

"Father?"

"Welcome home, son."

"You're safe now," his mother blinked away tears. "You have done what you could, baby," she maternally stroked his cheek.

"It is now time for you to rest, my son."

~*~

Smellerbee sobbed against Longshot, soaking his shirt through, but the young man did not care in the least. With the help of Shi, as she had requested to not be called 'Ju Dee' any longer, the two Freedom Fighters had arrived at a peaceful clearing, where a singular tree grew atop of hill, one grave marker all ready there. Smellerbee and Shi had made Jet as comfortable as they could, considering that the young man's breathing grew shallower by the minute, his eyes glazed slightly and limbs shaking from a fighting effort not to die.

Longshot had to keep moving, as standing by his friend in his final hour overwhelmed him so he feared he would fidget the entire time, and to him that seemed terribly disrespectful. The silent archer crouched before the other marker, where he was met with the highly rugged looks of a young man in a Fire Nation soldier's uniform. Longshot was unfazed by the soldier's obvious heritage, and almost even relieved that someone cared for him enough to bury him (as they would to Jet once he passed), unlike the majority of soldiers who would lie in heaps until the smell of their decaying bodies became too much, then they were burned.

_Lu Ten_, he read the name. _I hope you don't mind sharing this place with our friend, Lu Ten._

"Longshot," Smellerbee called him, her voice thick with emotion.

The archer nodded and came by her side, taking her hand in his as Jet's body shuddered violently. The woman, Shi, teared silently and stifled her cries into her cupped hands. Longshot ushered her over and took her hand as well, giving both of them a tight squeeze. Smellerbee leaned against him and rolled her head into his shoulder as Jet breathed out anguished.

Swallowing, Longshot let go of Smellerbee's hand and placed it on Jet's chest, his clothes drenched in sweat and the potent scent of death lingering ominously. "You have fought all your life. Don't fight this."

Though Jet had for several hours remained unresponsive, a stiff tell-tale nod came from him, his eyes alight for a single moment but steadfastly dimming as evening descended upon them. "Th-then for m-me, d-d-don't e-ever stop f-fighting," he sputtered, blood spewing forth from his mouth. With his last and final breath, he proclaimed, "Y-you will a-always be F-Freedom F-f-fighters to m-me. It-it's t-time for me t-to r-rest."

Smellerbee lay across their fallen leader's body, her sobs howling into the cooling air of dusk. Longshot reached over her and lowered Jet's eyelids, the tears he had not allowed to come before spilling down his face. Shi's body wracked with anguished cries, her entire world and existence having been shattered today only to end in death.

_I will take care of them. I will continue fighting. Justice will be served, and I will one day see you again, my friend._


End file.
